1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation section structure of a treatment instrument for endoscopic use inserted into an operation channel of an endoscope apparatus.
2. Background Art
Treatment instruments for endoscopic use inserted into an operation channel provided along a scope of an endoscope apparatus are commonly known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S57-145654) for conducting various treatments. The distal end mechanism of these procedure instruments differs in accordance with the purpose of the treatment, e.g., sampling, or tissue cautery. Sometimes, procedure instruments, in an attempt to obtain more desirable correlation between a target site tissue and the distal end mechanism, require rotatable distal end mechanisms in many cases.
A conventional treatment instrument for endoscopic use in this case requires the rotation of a slider having a wire fixed to the distal end mechanism and to the wire, and a main unit having a tubular sheath surrounding the outer periphery of the wire and fixed to the main unit.
However, the aforementioned operation has an annoying drawback because the operator must release their hand from the main unit and re-grasp the endoscope apparatus to provide rotation.
Another treatment instrument for endoscopic use has a high-frequency power supply for supplying high-frequency electric current to a distal end structure thereof, and in many cases, a cable connects the high-frequency power supply with a current-carrying plug provided to the slider. The aforementioned operation will meet a difficult problem because the use of such a procedure instrument that rotates the main unit causes the cable to become entangled around the main unit.